Gentle?
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS Macy wonders why Nick is so gentle around her rated T just in case Nick/Macy read and review!


_Hey, hey, hey people! I know I haven't wrot in awhile so I am writing! This is just going to be a short little Nacy oneshot! There is probably just going to be one chapter this is kind of just drabble so yea here goes! Please review afterwards and tell me what you think after this I was thinking of another idea so, if you want to see the summary then review and tell me, and I'll put it up on here! Oh, and my school is finally on fall break i thought it wold never coe i am so happy! So, anyway review, tell me what you think, and tell me if you want a sneak peek to my new story that I am going to write soon!_

_Dislamer: I own nothing (still)_

Macy sighed. She was laying on her back on her bed...thinking. Why was her boyfriend, Nick Lucus, so gentle around her? Yea, her and Nick had been dating for over a year now, and their relationship was perfect, excepted that he was always so genlte around her. When he would put his arm around her it would be so careful and gentle. When he held her hand it was a loose grip not a firm grip that Joe did with Stella. (yea Joe and Stella are going out too) When he would kiss her it was so soft and careful. Don't get her wrong she loved that he was so gentle around her, and everything, but sometimes she wanted him to be a little bit more...forceful.

No, she didn't want to do that. She just what to have their (very short) make-out sessions to be a little more heated, but no, it just sweet, careful, gentle. She didn't want him to be forceful all the time. No. She just wished that they could go that little extra mile, and he would put out a little more, but no. That didn't happen either. She felt unwanted by him. She felt like he wasn't attracked to her for other then her mind. She couldn't take it any more. She had to know why he was so gentle. She picked up her phone and pressed #1 on her speed dail. It rang and rand and rang, until someone picked up.

"Hey Mace, whats up," Nick asked into the phone.

"Hey, um, nothing, hey can I come over for a little while," May asked while bitting her lip.

"Sure mom and dad are out and won't be bak til' tomorrow so it'll be okay," Nick said, and Macy inwardly sighed in relief.

"Thanks, my mom is not home, and won't be back until tomorrow either so she shouldn't care," Macy said shrugging, even though Nick couldn't see her.

"Okay well see you in a little bit?" Nick asked as more of a question.

"Yea, I'll be there in ten, bye love ya," Macy said and bit her lip again.

"Kay, love you too," Nick said and they both hung up. Macy get up off her bed and changed into a pair of jeans that are riped at the knee, a black tank top with a blue one over it, and chuck taylors. She got in her car and drove to the firehouse. She parked her car, got out, and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Nick answered.

"Hey babe," Nick said as he puled her in for a quick, _gentle_, kiss, "you look good."

"Hey Captin Cuddles, and yea I just threw this on," Macy said tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"You know I really hate that nickname," Nick said as he moved for Macy to enter the house.

"Well, get over it because I am going to call you that," Macy said smirking as she entered the house.

"Fine but only you get to call me that," Nick said as he shut the door, and Macy nodded in agreement. The reason Macy calls Nick Captin Cuddles is because even though Nick acts tough he's really just a big teady bear. When they watch movies Nick cuddles up with Macy and when Macy sleeps over she will sleep in Nick's bed (all they do is sleep people) and Macy will wake up and find Nick really close to her and when she asked him about it he said that he likes to cuddle. So, Macy started calling him Captin Cuddles.

"Where's the others," Macy said as she and Nick sat down on the couch.

"Joe and Stella went shopping and won't be back until six," Nick said and Macy glanced at the clock it was eleven now, "and Kevin went to go see Emily and won't be back until six either." Emily is Kevin's girlfriend and everyone thought they were perfect for each other.

"Okay, we need to talk," Macy said comeing straight out with it. Nick got worried he hoped Macy wasn't going to break up with him.

"Okay what about," Nick asked worried showing in his voice.

"You know that I love you right?" Macy asked and Nick knew he she was going to break up with him.

"Yea, and I love you," he said.

"Okay good, now, I need to ask you something else," Macy said and Nick nodded as Macy contiuned, "do you want me?"

"Mace, please don't- wait what?" Nick asked confused.

"Do you want me?" she asked again.

"Well yea, Mace, I love you of course-," but Nick was cut off.

"No, I mean are you attracked to my body," Macy asked and Nick looked shocked.

"Well, yea, I mean I think your beutiful-" he was cut off again.

"No, I mean other than my face," Macy said gestering to her body.

"Oh, do you mean do I want to you know with you," Nick asked slowly.

"Well, yea thats one way to put it," Macy said.

"Mace, you know I have a purity ring right," Nick asked.

"Yes I know that, I don't mean I want to now just sometime in the future," Macy said.

"Oh, well, yea, Macy I am attracked to you," Nick said.

"Okay then why are you so gentle around me all the time," Macy asked.

"What," Nick asked looking confused.

"Well it's just when you put your arm around my waist it's not a firm grip it's a loose gentle grip, or when you hold my hand you hold it so carefully, or when you kiss me it's soft, careful, gentle. It's never rough or passionate," she said the last part in a whisper. When he didn't say anything she went on.

"Stella said that it's hard sometimes to get Joe off her, and that he has to use alot off self control sometimes. You act like you don't have to use any at all," Macy said looking down. Nick finally spoke

"You think that I don't have to use self control around you," Nick asked in disbelief. Macy nodded.

"Mace, I have to use 50 times more self control than Joe everytime I see you," Nick said and Macy's head snapped up, she was shocked.

"What," Macy asked.

"Yea, it's taking all I have just not to pouch you right now, and rip off your clothes...with my teeth," Nick said slowly. Macy just blinked then she bit her lip not knowing what to say. Nick groaned

"Or when you bit your lip," he said, and Macy quickly stopped.

"Then why-" but Macy was cut off.

"Because I don't know if I woud be able to stop myself from going to far," Nick said, "I might break my promise."

"Well, you've not done anything for over a year so I'd say you got alot of self control," Macy said.

"What if I don't stop myself, what if I hold on to you to tight, or what if I touch you where you don't want to be touched," Nick said, and Macy got the shocked expression again.

"You would touch me there," Macy asked.

"What no I meant like here," Nick put his hand on her upper thigh, "or here," he put his hand on her lower waist, and her breath hitched, "or here," he put his hand on her upper back right under her bra. He pulled his hand back.

"No one said that I didn't want to be touch there," Macy said and Nick smiled a little, "and you won't hold me to tight because I would tell you, and your not the only one with a little self control mister," she said as she pointed him in the chest.

"Okay," Nick said slowly still unsure.

"But you also can't put it all on me because I can be weak too, but with both of us making sure we don't go to far it shouldn't be a problem," Macy said shrugging.

"Okay, but are you sure," Nick asked.

"Yea, I mean I think we can give each other what we want without pushing it to far," Macy said. Nick nodded finally getting it.

"Yea, I guess your right," Nick said.

"Of course I'm right," Macy said, and Nick laughed.

"So," Nick said.

"So," Macy repeated.

"Wanna make-out," Nick asked.

"Yea, that's the way to start a conversation," Macy said laughed.

"Well," Nick said shrugging.

"I don't know if you have enough self control to handle this," Macy said pointing to herself. Nick smirked.

"I think I do," Nick said pulling her into his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," Macy said smiling.

"Oh, just come here and kiss me," Nick said then he crashed his lips to hers. The force he used scared her at first, but then she relaxed into it. He pulled her closer to himself, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He stuck his tongue in her mouth, and she made a noise that every teenage boy only dreams of hearing. He pushed her down on the couch, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nick put a hand on her upper thigh and trailed it on up and under her shirt. He made circles with his index finger on her stomach, and she leaned into his touch. They made out for a few more mintues. Then pulled back.

"See I told so," Macy said smirking.

"Yea, yea, yea," Nick said and then he sat up pulling Macy with him. Macy glanced at he clock.

"I'd better go," Macy said fixing her hair, and clothes. Then she got up, and Nick followed her to the door.

"Do you have too," Nick whinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Macy smiled.

"Yes I have to now let go please," Macy said and unwrapped Nick's arms. She turned around to face him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Nick asked.

"Yea, Captin Cuddles," Macy said in a baby voice. She leaned up on her tippy tops and pecked his lips. She turned to go but Nick grabbed her elbow and turned her back around. He pressed her up aginst the wall and press his lips forcefully to hers. He pulled back, and she smiled.

"Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," she whispered back "see you tomorrow," she said a little louder. Nick nodded and smiled.

Now everything was perfect.

_So, thats it! it's just a short kind of drabble! review please and tell me what you think! also tell me if you want a summary of the new story that I am going to put up soon! review!!!_


End file.
